


bullets and other ways to say i love you

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [40]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Peggy Carter, Blood and Injury, Bullet wounds but nothing graphic, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Mild Blood, Tumblr Prompt, listen: this is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Healing quickly didn’t mean no pain.





	bullets and other ways to say i love you

“Peggy, stop,” Steve groaned. “It’ll heal, quit that.”

“Of course it’ll heal,” she said in her most no-nonsense tone. “But if the bullet heals inside of you, won’t that be uncomfortable?” She raised an eyebrow, finger carefully probing.

“I can’t believe your finger’s in my wound,” he said, breath catching in his lungs. Healing quickly didn’t mean no pain. 

“There’s precedent, biblically speaking,” she said, concentrating on finding the blasted thing.

“Are you comparing me to Jesus?” Steve laughed, and Peggy felt the bullet at last.

“I’ll never admit to it,” she smiled, placing the bloody bullet in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Steggy + blood
> 
> I didn't feel like writing angst, so this was my solution.
> 
> Send me more prompts! I can always be found @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
